The present invention relates to a window grill assembly and method for assembling same.
Window assemblies, and particularly window assemblies for use in storm doors, often require a grill or lattice work which fits over the window so as to give the impression that the window is comprised of several smaller window panes. Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved window grill assembly and a method for assembling same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a window grill assembly including a grill frame and a retainer frame which are adapted to be positioned on the opposite sides of a window frame having a window opening therein.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved window grill assembly which includes a grill frame and a retainer frame which are detachably securable together so as to embrace a window frame therebetween.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved window grill assembly which can be made of plastic and which, once assembled, will be firmly secured together.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved window grill assembly which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.